


Flower Crowns

by Mistress_Of_Monsters



Series: FFXIV Oneshots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Monsters/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Monsters
Summary: G'raha Tia and the Wol enjoy a peaceful moment with flowers. Short and sweet.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632622
Kudos: 19





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote a story months ago and then forgot to post it? Me... Welp better late than never I guess.

The sunlight was surprisingly soft, gentle against his skin now that the Wardens and their unnatural Light were gone. It was less oppressive than before, and while many had heralded the return of night there was still a faint joy to be found with the first rays of the rising sun. While the plants in the gardens of the Crystarium had been protected from the harsh climate for years, even G'raha Tia could tell they were happier out in the fresh air and natural lighting. With the end of the sineaters came more bountiful harvests and flourishing farms, endless flowers rising up from the once scarce shade and carpeting the shores of Lakeland in soft colors. The people living nearby had slowly started expanding the greenery of the Crystarium with the wildflowers they came across, weaving massive wreaths and hanging them from every balcony and lampost as Spring came for the first time in over a hundred years. While the Source might take their seasons for granted those of the First saw them as a blessing, a gift bestowed upon them after the arrival of their beloved Warrior of Darkness. 

Small gardens had started popping up in front of all the farm houses along the roads and every window in the city seemed to have some kind of flower pot. The markets had been filled with vegetables when he'd passed by, the smell of ripe produce filling the air. 

Even if nothing much had changed in their lifestyles the people of the First were obviously happier, more carefree. Fields were full of food, animals were grazing without fear, people were smiling and laughing with no shadows behind their eyes. It was enough to bring G'raha to tears when he first noticed it, causing him to hide behind his rarely used hood while his beloved Warrior laughed at him from his side.

Speaking of said Warrior…

"What are you doing Hitora?" He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the other Miqo'te with his face buried in the flowers, apparently searching for something. He got a mumble and a waved hand in response, smiling to himself as he watched the ever fearsome Warrior of Darkness carefully pluck a select few flowers before carefully weaving them together, almost as if braiding them into a…Oh Twelve above the man was making a flower crown. G'raha watched fondly as he continued tying them together, trying to stifle his quiet laughter at the look of sheer concentration on his partner's face. Goodness he was  _ adorable. _ The man that had slayed Primals, foiled Ascians, and helped save not one but  _ two  _ worlds was struggling to make the wildflowers into a pretty circle. He was even sticking his tongue out as he did it.

Shuffling over he planted a soft peck to Hitora's cheek before snagging a few of the fragile blooms himself. While not an expert at it by any means a young Lyna had seen fit to teach him whenever he'd had a moment to spare, although the blossoms then had been replaced with long river reeds as non-medical flowers had been a bit rarer back then. The memory filled him with warmth much brighter than any Light. He made a mental note to take her back out to the shores of Lakeland's great lake once more, even if she no longer had any interest in such 'childish' hobbies- or so she'd claim. They both knew it to be a lie. He'd seen her eyeing the flower wreaths as they'd walked through the markets, hiding little buds in her satchel that children had handed to them as if G'raha wouldn't notice.

As he reminisced he tuned out the world around him, his fingers idly twirling the petals beneath his fingertips. It wasn't until a sudden weight plopped onto his head that he startled and looked up into the mischievous eyes of his Warrior. The sunlight made Hitora's eyes glitter just so and the sight made his breath catch, his face tinting pink as scarred fingers reached up across his cheeks and into his hair to adjust the braided stems with care.

"There. Perfect." G'raha couldn't even see the flower crown but he couldn't help but silently agree. In that moment the only word going through his head was simply that-  _ perfect. _


End file.
